Nowadays, most recent electric vehicles used in transport spaces are equipped, in the case of terrestrial transport spaces, with a conventional power supply system, that is to say by wire or more specifically by an overhead line in the case of tramway and/or bus, and by rail, more exactly by a third rail in the case of metro. In most cases, this power supply system comprises an electrical energy transport set, such as cables and/or rails made of bronze, aluminum, steel and/or an alloy of these components in order to allow feeding the electric vehicles by capture of the current transported by the electrical energy transport set. Thus, it allows the passengers to travel between two distinct and distant points within a transport space using transport means. Of course, the transport space is configured to allow the electric vehicle to travel between at least two points of the transport space.
Nonetheless, in order to enable a homogenous and wide coverage of the transport space, this power supply system requires electrified cables to be installed along the transport space. This installation generates considerable costs. Moreover, when the transport space corresponds to a town with an architectural heritage, it is crucial to ensure the preservation of this heritage while integrating ecological and efficient transport means.
There are a few solutions of charging devices. However, their charging times range from thirty seconds to a few minutes. These existing charging devices provide systems whose connection with an electric vehicle is done by an electromechanical device. This electromechanical device considerably increases the time of connection between the device and the electric vehicle, and does not favor a short charging time. In addition, the series connection of the two source elements, that is to say between the energy storage device and the energy storage member, does not allow an accurate regulation of the charging voltage of the energy storage of the electric vehicle. Hence, there is a need for a new technique allowing covering a transport space as wide as possible while preserving the architectural heritage comprised within the transport space.